1. Technical Field
This subject matter relates to mobile terminals using a Location Based Service (LBS) application.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical LBS application of a mobile terminal, a user can input search words such as café, hospital, and parking lot to search for local entities corresponding to the search words. The LBS then extracts location information of suitable entities based on a current location of the mobile terminal using a Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite and a location of a certain zone using Geocoding. Further, the LBS application performs an operation of simply displaying search results based on the location information on map data, or simply storing the history with respect to the search results.